John Price
Kapitan John Price - to bohater Brytyjski gier z serii Call of Duty z podtytułem Modern Warfare. W Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare dowódca SAS, Bravo Team. W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 oraz Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 występuje jako członek Task Force 141. Biografia Porucznik SAS Piętnaście lat przed wydarzeniami z pierwszej części Modern Warfare, młody Price o stopniu porucznika, wraz z kapitanem MacMillanem wyruszają do Prypeci na Ukrainie by zabić przywódcę ultranacjonalistów - Imrana Zachajewa. Kiedy Price i jego kapitan dotarli do hotelu Polesie, John oddał strzał ze swojego karabinu snajperskiego. Jednak zamach nie powiódł się i Zachajew przeżył tracąc jedynie ramię. Zaraz po wykonaniu strzału porucznik i jego kapitan zostali zmuszeni do odwrotu. Podczas ucieczki MacMillan został ciężko ranny przez spadający helikopter Mi-28. Price został zmuszony do zaniesienia go do strefy ewakuacji. W oczekiwaniu na transport, John bronił się na terenie diabelskiego młyna. Gdy wsparcie przybyło, John Price zaniósł na pokład helikopera swojego dowócę i odleciał wraz z nim.thumb|Price w kamuflażu (1996 rok) Kapitan SAS Podczas wydarzeń pierwszej części cyklu Modern Warfare, Price przejmuje dowodzenie nad drużyną SAS, Bravo Team. Pod jego rozkazami znajdowali się Gaz i Soap oraz Mac, Arem, Barton, Wallcroft i Griffen. Cieśnina Beringa Zadaniem grupy Price'a było szturm na statek towarowy zawierający urządzenie jądrowe. John ujrzał arabskie pismo na kontenerze, który miał zawierać broń jądrową, i wezwał śmigłowiec. Podczas ucieczki grupa kapitana Price'a została ostrzelana przez myśliwiec MiG-29. Kiedy statek zaczyna tonąć, Price wraz z resztą grupy ucieka na pokład śmigłowca. Zaciemnienie Następną misją John'a było odbicie rosyjskiego szpiega na usługach SAS'u - Nikołaja Wraz ze wsparciem Lojalistów sierżanta Kamarov'owa, Price przedziera się przez odziały wojsk rosyjskich. Gdy John dociera do domu położonego niedaleko pobliskiej elektrowni, wraz ze swoimi kompanami oczyszcza budynek i odbija więźnia. Wkrótce John Price dociera do punktu zbiórki i wraz z resztą oddziału odlatuje śmigłowcem. Zestrzelenie Poczas lotu, Price i jego oddział zostają zestrzeleni. Ich jedynym wyjściem było przedarcie się przez tereny farmy kontrolowane przez rosjan i dotarcie do celu ewakuacji. Kryjówka Grupa kapitana Price'a otrzymuje namiary na kryjówkę Al-Asad'a. Po szybkiej operacji Price obezwładnia Al-Asad'a i go zabija. Następnie John opowiada swojej grupie o jego misji na Ukrainie. Następnie oddział łączy się z grupą marines. Do drużyny Price'a dołącza sierżant Griggs. Syn Zachajewa Grupa Price'a oraz lojalistów i marines zastawiają pułapkę na syna Zachajewa - Victor'a. Gdy syn Zachajewa zostaje osaczony, Price rozkazuje Soap'owi go rozbroić. W tym momencie młody Zachajew popełna samobójstwo. Pościg Price i jego grupa mają za zadanie wpisać kody dezaktywjące do rakiet nuklearnych. Gdy im się to udaje, Gaz informuje o ucieczce Zachajewa. Price wsiada do samochodu i wraz z kompanami ściga zachajewa. Gdy most zostaje zniszczony przez wrogi helikopter, pojazd Bravo Team rozbija się. Grupa próbuje odeprzeć natarcie wroga ale zostaje ogłuszona przez wybuch cysterny. Price widząc Zachajewa idącego w jego kierunku, rzuca Soap'owi swój pistolet. Zachajew zostaje zabity, ale Price ponosi ciężkie rany. Operacja Kingfish 8 października 2013 roku Price dołącza do wspólnej operacji Task Force 141/Delta Force o nazwie Kingfish. Operacja ta ma nacelu odnalezienia i złapania bądź zabicia Makarova, podczas tej misji Price dostał się do rosyjskiej niewoli. Gułag Podaczs operacji Kingfish Price zostaje złapany przez rosyjskie siły i trafia do gułagu w okolicach Pietropawłowska. Price zostaje uwolniony przez MacTavish'a, Ghosta i Roach'a. Ewentualność Kiedy Price powraca z więzienia, decyduje się wraz z Roach'em, Ghostem i resztą Task Force 141 przejąć kontrolę nad rosyjskim okrętem podwodnym, który uzbrojony jest w głowicę nuklearną i zdetonować ją nad wschodnim wybrzeżem by dać amerykanom niewielką przewagę w walcethumb|138px|Price podczas misji [[Ewentualność.]]. Zdrada Shepherd'a Kiedy Task Force ewakuuje się z kryjówki Makarowa, Shepherd zdradza. Price usiłując ostrzec przed śmiercią Roach'a i Ghosta, kontaktuje się z nimi przez nadajnik. Lecz jego próba uchronienia ich przed śmiercią idzie na marne. Price dowiadując się o położeniu Shepherd'a wyrusza wraz z Soap'em by go zabić. Podczas pościgu, John strąca Pave Low'a generała broni. Soap zabija zdrajcę nożem rzuconym przez niego,trafiając w oko. Price widząc rannego przyjaciela wraz z Nikołajem przenoszą Soap'a w bezpieczne miejsce. Ratując przyjaciela Soap został przewieziony do Indii, jednak tamtejsza kryjówka również okazała się niebezpieczna. Wraz ze wparciem Juriego, John osłania ludzi przenoszących rannego Soap'a do helikoptera. Ścigając Makarowa Price, Soap i Juri docierają do Sierra Leone, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o nowych planach Makarowa. Jednak grupa dociera zbyt późno, a broń chemiczna naleząca do Makarowa zostaje przewieziona do największych miast Europy (Berlin, Paryż i Londyn). thumb|John Price na [[Sierra Leone.]] Tracąc przyjaciela Podczas nieudanej zasadzki na Makarowa, Price jest świadkiem śmierci Kamarov'a oraz Soap'a. Po przetranspotowanu jeszcze żywego MacTavisha, Price słyszy ostatnie słowa Soap'a "Price...Musisz wiedzieć...Makarow...zna...Jurieja" poczym ten umiera. Price spycha ze schodów Juriego i zadaje mu pytania o jego znajomości z Makarowem. Po usłuszeniu jego historii John daje Juriemu szansę na odkupienie. Chwilę po śmierci Soap'a, Price oddaje mu Colta którym zabił Zachajewa (kładzie go na klatce piersiowej), zabiera jego nieśmiertelnik i dziennik w którym Soap notował i wykonywał rysunki ze swoich misji. Ratując Prezydenta Vorszevskiego Następnie Price z Jurijem w ramach pomocy Sandmanowi i jego oddziałowi w uratowaniu prezydenta Vorszevskiego udali się na Syberie. W trakcie misji udało się również odnaleźć córke Vorszevskiego, Alene, lecz pod koniec w stutek zawalenia się kopalni prawdopodobnie zginął Sandman. Przed tą misją na logo TaskForce niebyło napisu "Wyrzeczenie", co sugeruje, że Price z jednostką został oczyszczony z zarzutów zbrodni wojennej. Zabijając potwora Price i Juri w pancerzu Kolosa szturmują na kryjówkę Makarowa. Wkońcu do niego docierają. Price zostaje powalony przez Makarowa, a Juri zastrzelony. Podczas chwili nieuwagi, John rzuca się na Makarowa, bije go, obwiązuje mu stalową linę w okół szyii i zbija szybę na której leży Makarow co skutkuje jego powieszeniem. Price po zabiciu swojego wroga siada i zapala swoje cygaro. Ciekawostki * Po walce Shepherdem w MW2 Price ma poobijaną twasz ale już w MW2 mimo że nie minął nawet dzień nie ma śladu po tym że się bił . * Prawdopodobnie wszystkich umiejętności nauczył się od Kapitana MacMillana; * Price pali swoje cygaro w pierwszej misji Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare : Zbędna załoga i ostatniej w Call of Duty Modern: Warfare 3 : W proch się obrócisz zapala cygaro jak w misji zbędna załoga, co ma prawdopodobnie symbolizować koniec seri Modern Warfare. * Price po angielsku oznacza Cena. Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne postacie Call of duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Do Poprawy Kategoria:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Do Uzupełnienia Kategoria:SAS